The Right One -Rewritten
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: REWRITTEN! This is a newer version of my first FanFic 'The Right One' rated T but I may change the rating to M if i feel the need to!
1. Chapter 1

**The Right One**

**I own nothing…. I am keeping the older one up so you can see how bad my grammar was!... I have re written it and added a few more ideas to the story which I originally had… so enjoy!**

**This story will contain violence and bad language so be warned!**

**Nattie's POV**

My name is Natalie Neidhart, my whole life people have known my name and known my relatives. I grew up in a world of overgrown men and made up women. My father is known for his crazy personality and his goatee whereas my uncles where known for being the sons of one of the best trainers known to man. I was proud to be a part of my family, possibly the craziest family out there but they made growing up an adventure.

For years as a young child I dreamt of being like my father and uncles to travel the world and see different cultures, now I am living that dream with my two best friends Harry Smith who is also my cousin and TJ Wilson the ultimate best friend, he was the one who told me I could do it when things got rough.

I am also living in my own personal nightmare, I had stupidly gotten involved with the jackass of the company, Donald Hager Jr. Or known to the fans as Jack Swagger. He was as cocky out of the ring as he was inside the ring. He wasn't any different with me, there was times when I'd think he changed but I should know he wouldn't. I have threatened to leave him but that lead to a beating that I'd never forget. The feeling of his large fists hitting my flesh bruising my skin over and over again made me cringe. Right now I am supporting at least a bruised rib and my stomach was full of bruises. He wouldn't dare hit my face… could you imagine the reaction of the backstage? The men of WWE had a thing for looking out for us girls even if it was turning on another superstar.

"Nattie… hey!" I hear the voice of one of my best friends behind me a snap out of my thoughts and whip my body around to face Beth who looked at me concerned "Everything ok? You looked a million miles away then!" she smiles. "The boys won. But I'm sure you saw that right!" she grins, she was the only person in the world who knew how I felt about TJ. I loved him, it wasn't just a best friend love, oh no it was a 'I want to marry you' kind of love.

"Yeah yeah I am great… and of course I saw! We all still up for going out tonight?" I ask her seeing her nod in reply another figure came into view. "There are my champions!" I feel my smile grow as my bay cousin walks up to me hugging me tightly making me wince, I saw the looks exchanged between Beth and TJ and pulls away from Harry and wrap my arms around TJ his arms found their way around my waist holding me softly no pain was felt from him, just warmth. I bury my head into his shoulder "Congrats champ" I whisper into his ear feeling him laugh softly. I pull away and gulp feeling his warmth leave me straight away.

The door opens and in comes Brian Myers and Matthew Cardona along with various other superstars. "So where are we going?" Brian speaks out as Matthew drove us to the clubs.

"Well we are meeting up with a few from TNA you know like Mickie, Jeff and a few others oh and I think Matt will be there too!" I say resting my head on Harry's arm, I was slightly sleepy but that wasn't gonna stop me from seeing my friends!

"Oh good Jeff! I've not seen him in ages!" Matthew speaks up pulling up his car. "Is he still slightly strange?" he asks me. I nod my head rapidly.

"Nothing will never change!" I hear TJ say making everyone agree with him. We all pile out and walk into the club seeing a lot of our old friends. I hug Jeff grinning at his newly coloured hair.

"Green… you always suit green!" I tell him making him laugh and he kisses my head.

"Well thanks kiddo" he grins at me "How's life?" he asks eyeing me up carefully, I knew TJ had spoken to him about his worries but I wasn't gonna tell Jeff anything, so I shrug my shoulder.

"Same old same old" I thank TJ as he passes me my drink "Come dance?" I hold my hand out for him to take and we go to join everyone on the dance floor.

My eyes shift to the entrance seeing a group of familiar people stroll in and I see Donald. Gulping I shift my eyes back to TJ and feel Donald walk towards me grabbing my arm tightly. "I have to go" I tell TJ regrettably, he nods and glares at Donald as he pulls me away roughly.

He drags me outside and slaps me across the face feeling my skin tingle I look at him refusing to cry as he grabs ahold of my locks "I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU TO STAY WELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he screams in my face "You are in for it when we get back to that hotel I swear I will make you regret not listening to me!"

**Here is my first chapter of the rewritten story! I hope you all enjoyed it like I said it will be slightly different from the original version so that it's not like re-reading the same story! **

**Anyways review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right One**

**Chapter 2**

**Just like the last chapter I own nothing! **

**TJ POV**

My mind wouldn't shut up since I saw how rough Jack was with Nattie, I am sat here staring at my belt in the cafeteria waiting for Nattie but she was a no show and I was getting worried right around now. Usually we had a pre-match ritual were we would get a coffee and warm up, however for the first time it looked like I was going it alone.

Seeing Vince walk in I go towards him needing to discuss my worries and the one person I know would find out everything was my boss. Seeing me approach he nods "Hi TJ everything ok?" he asks it wasn't usual for me to approach him.

The shrug of my shoulders caused him to frown "I'm worried about the relationship between Natalie and Donald" I see his forehead crease into a frown and he nods turning to Paul.

"I need to speak to TJ so I will catch up with you" he says Paul nods and walks to another table looking over curiously. "Believe it or not you aren't the only one who's slightly worried. My daughter had a phone call off Natalie saying she was unwell, only the day before she was out with you superstars and I know Miss Neidhart well enough to know that she wouldn't fake a sickness… do you know about this TJ?" the confused look on my face must've given it away. I knew nothing. "Tell me, why are you worried about her?"

I gulp and think about the attitude change she went from bold to timid. She wouldn't show flesh and if you touched her she would flinch. "I was out with them and Donald came into the club and she just looked scared… I think personally I am one of the few who know Natalie and I know that she isn't afraid of anyone, not even when her dad had been on one of his violent rages she was the one who'd shut him up… sir… you have to help us at least help her if she is in an abusive relationship she needs to be saved" I plead with the older man who nodded sympathetically at me.

"I will try my hardest to find out but I can't promise much, I can however help her if there is something going on my superstars and divas are my number one priority and I won't let one fall I promise" I nod and thank him going off to find Harry.

I finally find him looking pale but not sick pale, but furious, one look I have never seen on the son of Davey Boy. "What's up?" I ask him and he sits on the floor and I sit next to him. "Harry?"

He looks up tears swimming in his eyes making TJ worried "I think I know what is going on with Nat" he whispers hoarsely. His voice cracking between heartbroken and angry.

_Flashback Harry's POV_

_I was walking through the backstage trying to find Donald so I could confront him about what I saw and heard the other night. I also wanted to know what was wrong with my older cousin and why she hadn't texted me or TJ in a few days._

_Stopping at a halt I hear the voice of the person I was trying to find. "Look she's next to dead! Besides it feels good having one over on a member of that family, its satisfying" I feel sick knowing the voice and I had a gut feeling I knew who it was talking about._

"_Yeah but she's stronger than you or anyone thinks she is a Neidhart she can trick you into thinking she is seriously injured but she wont be!" I hear a female voice telling him a slightly worried tone behind it._

"_Look Chelle you're an ex school teacher you should know when someone is faking and did that girl you saw on the floor look like she was faking it? If it makes you feel better I will give her some more hits tonight" _

_I felt my skin crawl and my blood hit the surface as I thought about my cousin, the strongest woman I know injured badly. I needed to get away before I killed him._

TJ POV

"WHAT?!" I feel my voice raise, how could someone do that to a person, let alone how could someone do that to Natalie, she's the most amazing, most beautiful woman in the universe! "Harry we need to save her! If she is as bad as he said then he could…" I stop myself short that thought make me want to cry. But I won't I need to get her safe and as soon as I can.

Harry looks at me "I think they're at the same hotel as us" I nod and stand up running through the halls I hear Harry follow me feeling my heart pound I need to save her. The conversation Harry told her about was swirling in my mind as I get in the car Harry sitting next to me.

Speeding off to the hotel I jump out of my car it felt like the reception was miles away. I push through the crowd "Excuse me I need to know what room Donald Hager and Natalie Neidhart are staying in"

The receptionist looks at me stunned "I can't give that information they are both a part of-"

"A part of your top security list yadayadayada. Look… Jane… I need to get into that room I am a wrestler and he has something of mine, now if you don't tell me what room they're in I will get in contact with your manager and explain how his colleagues fail to help me out"

The receptionist gulps and looks at the computer "518" she tells me and I run off into one of the open lifts pressing the number 5 over and over running my hand over my hair as we hit the fifth floor I run down the hall and put my ear to the door hearing no words or movement I knock on.

"Nattie!" I scream into the door and I hear a shuffle and a low moan "Nattie can you hear me are you in here!"

I listen intently "Teej…" I hear a whisper and gulp as I start hitting the door.

"I want you to get as far back as possible ok!" I kick the door and start hitting it harder seeing the hinges moving I see another body hit the door with me. Looking I see Harry looking determined. "We'll both barge… one… two…. THREE!" we both run to the door knocking it down and I look around I saw blood on the walls and my stomach churns as I see a figure on the floor.

**Nattie's POV.**

Hearing TJ's voice made me think I was dead and he was my angel hearing the bangs shocked me. I close my eyes in agony my body was hurting in the worst ways possible. I was bruised and cut my face felt like it was cut open my eyes where too painful to open. I hear the door bang open and try to open my eyes and two figures appear in my view.

"N….Nattie?" I hear the soft voice of my cousin he sounded like the day he was told his dad had died, small, timid and scared.

"We need to get her out" I hear a second voice which belonged to TJ. He sounded scared and another emotion in his voice. I feel soft arms under my legs and my back picking me up making my cringe in pain. I rest my head against the shoulder immediately knowing it was TJ's.

"It's gonna be ok Nat, I got you now" I hear him whisper softly to me as we enter another room feeling him lie me down I can't help but whimper as he moves away.

"Stay with her TJ I'm gonna find Vince" I hear Harry say as he walks out the room. I feel the bed sink next to me and a hand push my hair back, I wanted to hold that hand but my bruised body wouldn't move.

"I'm here now I promise you with every fibre of my being I will get him and I will protect you" he whispers against my hair kissing my head as he lies next to me, I feel myself slowly fall asleep against the warmth for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

Here's chapter 2 I hope y'all enjoyed it!

Review maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

_The Right One _

Chapter 3

Jim Neidhart's POV

It's not every day you get a phone call from your middle daughter's boss telling you he's sending her home with her best friend and cousin. I certainly isn't every day you find out that said daughter is terrified to even speak. I sit Ellie down and tell her what I had been told seeing the horror on her face broke my heart.

"But how did no one see it?" she asks me her voice breaking and tears falling down her face. I shrug my shoulders I couldn't feel anything but anger.

"I'm not too sure. Vince said she was withdrawn which made a few people worried but then when TJ approached him was when they actually began to freak out. She tells him everything" I try to explain to her but I couldn't I couldn't make sense of what had happened, seeing Ellie look fragile I wrap my arms around her "She's coming home though, we can look after her and keep her out of any harm ok"

She nods against my shoulder "How are we going to tell everyone? Her sisters, cousins everyone will be so upset you know everyone loves her the most" she says against me making me nod and sigh slightly, It is true Natalie is everyone's favourite even Martha doesn't hate her as much as she hates everyone else!

I replay the message over and over in my head Vince was scared you could tell in his voice, was she that bad? 'Hey Jim TJ here, we are boarding now we will be at your place in a few hours, I hope you are prepared.' I read the texts and nod "We need to tell people." I state and ring her sisters up both of them needing to know what has happed to their older and younger sibling.

Telling your daughters that their sister has been beaten up badly is the hardest thing in the world. Jenni looked lost and confused as she stared at me. Being the oldest she had to protect her younger sisters it was how she always saw herself. Kristen looked scared as though she'd seen a ghost. She sat on the sofa as tears fall down her face wrapping her arms around herself I look at Ellie who was staring into space. I felt lost I walk over to Kristen and take her hand and Jenni's then look at Ellie wrapping my arms around my two girls it wasn't long that Ellie joined in. "We need to be strong for her ok, she will need us more than anything in this world." I whisper to them trying to keep myself together.

No POV.

Nattie hadn't said a word to anyone on the way back to Florida she hadn't let go of TJ's hand needing it for support she had whimpered when she had to go through customs. TJ hugs her closely being careful not to put her in anymore pain.

The young Neidhart was traumatised she hadn't eaten or slept properly she only slept when TJ was around her or Harry who was watching her very closely as she clung on to TJ secretly thankful that something took that terror out of her eyes. Harry and TJ placed her in between them on their way home she didn't say anything afraid of how her voice would sound. She hadn't cried much she had the idea that if she had cried she would be beaten again no matter who she was with.

A few hours later Nattie was fast asleep being carried out of the car and into Jim and Ellie's house by TJ who gulps seeing a lot of cars parked up in the drive, he looks at Harry worried and holds Nattie closer to him as he walks in.

Ellie POV

My heart was in my throat as I see my nephew and TJ walk in the house, a small figure in TJ's arms as he carries her through the door. That can't be my Nattie can it?! She looked battered, her beautiful hair was a mess and her face, I feel a sob escape my throat, her beautiful face had been bruised like crazy. What had he don't to her?!

I feel my legs carry me forward to them as I take in more of my beautiful daughter who was sleeping soundly. I softly touch her face and see her open her eyes seeing the pain in her eyes hurt a lot. She looks at me and I see the tears slip. "Oh baby!" I hear myself say and kiss her head. TJ puts her down and she falls into my arms hearing her cry killed me I feel Jim stand next to me and wrap his arms around us.

"Let's get her comfortable yeah?" he whispers and picks her up. I turn to TJ and Harry,

"Why don't you boys go get some rest; the spare rooms are set up." They both nod and go into their respective rooms both feeling sleep deprived.

No POV

Nattie was in an uneasy sleep when she felt a hand cover hers, keeping her eyes closed she realises who is belonged too and feels her heart pound in her chest.

"I'm so sorry Nat, I should've kept a closer eye on you or said something sooner, you're my best friend and I feel like I let you down. I promise though from here on out I will be here and I will hold you and I will protect you like you should be" TJ's voice made her gulp and feeling his lips against her cheek made her eyes flutter open the light hurting her and she frowns.

"Teej?" she whimpers tiredly.

TJ strokes her hair back "Go back to sleep Nattie you're safe now" he feels her tug his hand.

"Lie with me?" she whispers wanting him close to her as he took her fears away. He lies down next to her and holds her in closely resting her head on his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. TJ stayed away stroking her hair back watching as the sun went down and the reflection of the sun on Nattie's beautiful face. It was then, in that very second when he knew he loved her and he knew he wanted to be the one to protect her and make her happy.

"I love you Nattie" he whispers gently before falling asleep.

**I struggled so hard writing this and I have no idea why!**

**IheartTeryse: I did know! I died and went to fan girl heaven! Haha have you seen the pictures?! I actually couldn't stop smiling at them! Thankyou for reviewing, following and favourite I appreciate it!**

**TheDynastyGirl: I'm glad you loves it so much! :D :D I loves you so much too! **

**NatalyaAndTysonAreAmazing: I'm glad you like it! I like your name! and agree 100%**

**I just want to promote something, today I gave blood for the 5****th**** time, now i know people always talk about it but I'd suggest doing it to anyone! I'm also on the bone marrow and maybe put on the Blood Platelets list. Now the reason I'm telling you is because if you can give blood please do so I was talking to one of the nurses and she was telling me that millions of people need blood everyday and some even young children. So please everyone who reads this please consider it at least?**

**Anyways Review yeah? Please? :D **


End file.
